Revenge is Sweet
by Angel-of-vampires
Summary: It was an average day at the CSI:NY office. Lindsay had invited the team for drinks at her place after work. But nobody knew what they would be getting themselves into…
1. Chapter 1: Strip Poker

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story on this site so read, enjoy and please review!**

******

* * *

**

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter 1: Strip Poker**

It had been an average day after a long couple of shifts on the 35th floor. It was Lindsay Monroe's turn to have the team for drinks at her place after work. But nobody knew what they would be getting themselves into…

Don Flack, Sheldon Hawkes and Danny Messer were the first to arrive at Lindsay's and they were eagerly greeted by their host and handed a beer each.

"It's been a long couple of shifts." Lindsay told them, as they all took a sip of their drinks. "We all need to loosen up and have some fun!" She added.

"And what exactly do you have in mind, Montana?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Lindsay replied grinning.

They were all settling onto her couch when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Lindsay called out.

"Sorry I'm late." Adam began, then he stopped and looked around the room "Oh, looks like I'm not late then, huh."

"Nope. Mac, Stella and Peyton are still coming." Danny told him "And knowing Mac, he'll be late and Stella's getting a lift with him, so she'll be late as well."

"Oh, Peyton told me that she'll be late too." Lindsay added "Just got the car wreckage victims in. Shouldn't be too long. I think she said that she'd get a lift with Mac and Stella."

"Well thank you for telling us, Miss Monroe." Danny joked.

"Shut up." Lindsay replied, playfully punching him in the arm.

Adam, Flack and Hawkes just laughed as they watched Danny and Lindsay wrestling on the couch; Lindsay of course winning.

"So what should we do while we wait for Mac, Stella and Peyton?" Hawkes asked, after Lindsay had managed to push Danny onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Umm… we could play Poker." Suggested Lindsay, who had finally recovered from her giggling fit. None of them knew that this would set her plan in motion…

"Nah, Strip Poker." Said Danny, with the hopes of getting Lindsay's clothes off in mind.

"Fine by me." Lindsay agreed, taking everyone by surprise.

"Wait, Lindsay… _you_ want to play strip poker?" Asked Flack, who couldn't believe what he was hearing "I didn't think you'd be willing to play that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lindsay asked "Poker is fun, but Strip Poker makes it a hell of a lot more interesting." She pointed out and giggled again.

"But… but wouldn't you be a bit… umm… uncomfortable with us around and… well… you know?" Flack stumbled over himself.

"Nope." Lindsay shook her head "There's a lot about me that you don't know, and me loving Strip Poker is one of those things." Lindsay admitted.

Hawkes and Flack exchanged disbelieving glances while Lindsay stood up to get her cards.

"I knew she'd wanna play it." Danny told them all.

"And how would you know that?" Hawkes asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She's a country girl." Danny said simply "I've learned that you should never underestimate a country girl."

"Well at least he knows something." Lindsay laughed, hoping that Danny wouldn't hear her. Lucky for her he didn't.

"Ok, rules." Adam said when Lindsay had rejoined them "We all have to start off wearing the same amount of clothes."

"Ok. And we should make it that no underwear is to come off." Hawkes added seriously.

"Aww damm. Spoil my fun why don't you." Danny complained, looking Lindsay up and down.

"Well if you really wanna end up wearing nothing, that's fine by me." Lindsay told him with a cheeky smile.

"But not by me." Said Flack "I really don't wanna see things like that. I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face when I'm working with you guys." Adam nodded his head in agreement.

"You wouldn't have to worry about seeing me, cause I'm really good at this game." Lindsay told him.

"It's you that I'd rather see." Flack muttered out loud "Do you really think I'd be interested in seeing one of them?"

"Who knows?" She laughed.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Peyton was just finishing up with her report on the car wreckage victims when the door to the ME's office opened and Stella walked in.

"Do you think we've given her enough time?" Stella asked.

"No idea. We agreed that if Mac walked in when they had just started playing then he would shut down the game, ruining our plan, but if we don't go soon, we'll miss out!" Peyton told her.

Then Stella's phone beeped that she had a message:

_I'm winning. Game almost finished. You'd better come soon._

_Lindsay_

After reading the message, both women cracked up laughing and went to find Mac.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Also, i need your help. I need to think of what Danny, Adam, Flack and Hawkes could have done to Lindsay, Stella and Peyton that would have made them want revenge. But the problem is that it can't be too drastic and embarrising becasue of what the women do to the men. I can't tell you what it is yet, but you will find out soon...**

**Angel-of-vampires **


	2. Chapter 2: Results of the game

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Homework is a killer! lol! enjoy

* * *

**

"What is going on here?" Asked a stunned Mac, as he walked into the lounge of Lindsay's place, with Stella and Peyton following closely behind. The sight that greeted them was Flack and Hawkes sitting off to the side wearing only their boxers. Both Danny and Adam were wearing only their pants. As for Lindsay, she had managed to keep all of her clothes, except for her jacket. They were sitting around a table with cards in their hands. Lindsay was obviously winning.

"When you said that we needed to have some fun, I didn't think you meant this." Mac stated. Lindsay just laughed.

"Lindsay is thrashing us in Strip Poker!" Adam complained "Hawkes was first out."

"I couldn't beat her!" Hawkes said defensively "She's too damn good at this!"

"Well, I did warn you that I'm good at Poker." Lindsay told them with a laugh, and then she laid her cards on the table to reveal a flush. Adam, who had only had two pair, groaned as he took off his pants, which caused Stella and Peyton to giggle, then he sat with Flack and Hawkes, leaving Lindsay and Danny by the table. Danny dealt them another hand each.

"I have a funny feeling that Lindsay is gonna win this game." Peyton said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah. Even us cheating didn't help!" Flack said "I only didn't go out first cause Hawkes and me were cheating together, but he still went out first."

"Hey! You said we wouldn't tell them!" Hawkes cried to Flack, then realised what he had just said "Oops! I mean… Flack, how could you cheat like that?"

"I knew that you were cheating all along, but you were loosing so I let it pass." Lindsay said.

"They were cheating?" Danny asked.

"Yup, but I didn't think we were being that obvious." Flack moaned.

"How did you know?" Hawkes enquired.

"I'm payed to be observant." Lindsay replied "And I also know all the possible ways of cheating at poker."

"How? Do you usually cheat?" Mac inquired.

"Nope. It's because of my Uncle Freddy." Lindsay explained "He's the one who taught me everything I know about poker, and the ways to cheat and recognise when someone else is."

"I'm gonna win this time, Linds." Danny said, revealing a full house.

"Wow. So close this time, Dan." Lindsay answered, then she laid down her cards to reveal a royal flush.

"Dammit!" Danny yelled, then reluctantly took off his pants. Stella, Peyton and Mac cheered.

"It looks like Lindsay is the winner." Announced Stella. Then Stella and Peyton both looked at Lindsay and they all winked. There plan was working perfectly.

"Does this mean we can put our clothes back on again?" Asked Adam.

"Nope. We agreed that only the winner would have the luxury of wearing clothes." Lindsay answered him, and Adam, Flack, Hawkes and Danny all moaned.

"I think it's lucky that I brought my camera then, isn't it?" Peyton said with a laugh, before taking multiple photo's of the four men in only their boxers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it!**

**And a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter! it ment so much to me!**

**Please review this chapter and leave comments for me. I love to hear from everyone!**

**Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the boys did

**A/N: Hey all! This is the third chapter of my story (der). Hope you enjoy it. this will explain what the boys did to the girls that made them want revenge, and also a little bit that comes after the other 2 chapters that i just couldn't resist putting in! I think it makes it a bit moe funny.**

**I would like to say a BIG thank you to my best friend Nightshadow Dweller for helping me make my story more interesting than what i originally had. Love you lots darl!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What the boys did**

The next day when Danny walked into the break room, he saw photo's of himself, Flack, Hawkes and Adam from the night before.

"I'm gonna kill her!" He muttered, before turning around to see Lindsay, Peyton and Stella standing behind him laughing.

"I think it worked, Linds." Peyton said.

"Yeah. Better than we'd hoped for." Stella added with a laugh.

"Although we were hoping to get naked shots of them." Lindsay pointed out.

"You guys set us up?" Adam asked, as he, Hawkes and Flack saw the photos.

"Yup. We had to get revenge for what you did to us last week." Stella told them.

"There was no way that you were gonna get away with that." Peyton informed them.

The memory of what the four men had done to them was still fresh in all of their minds, and the women had desperately wanted revenge.

**Flashback**

"So if we win, you say that you broke it, but if you win, we have to say that we broke it?" Stella repeated to Danny and Hawkes.

"And the looser also has to pay for dinner. So it's a deal?" Danny asked "You and Montana onto me and Hawkes?

"Ok, deal." Lindsay agreed and the four of them shook hands.

"What's going on?" Flack asked them, after seeing them shake hands.

"We've got a deal going. Stella and Lindsay think it was the ex-boyfriend who was the murderer, but Danny and I think it was the current boyfriend, who was being cheated on. Whoever looses has to tell Mac that they broke that machine thingy."

"Hold up, what machine thingy?" Flack asked.

"You know, that new machine thing that Mac's been so obsessed about." Stella replied casually.

"The one that cost all that money?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, that'd be the one." Danny told him.

"He's gonna kill you." Flack laughed, then being serious he said "Wait, who actually broke it?"

"They did!" They all cried, boys pointing to the girls, and the girls pointing to the boys. Flack laughed harder.

"Oh, and the looser of our bet also has to pay for dinner." Explained Hawkes, changing the subject of the person to blame "Although, I think that Danny only suggested the dinner thing to get Lindsay to go out with him. This was the only way that he could get her to agree." He finished.

"So true." Danny smirked and Lindsey just shook her head.

"Well, I also think it's the current boyfriend, so can I join in?" Flack asked.

"Ok, but then we get Peyton." Stella demanded.

"Deal." Danny said.

Stella and Lindsay went down to the ME's office to tell Peyton about their bet, and she said that she was in.

But what the three women hadn't known was that Danny had already talked to Adam in DNA, who had told him that it was the current boyfriend who was the murderer. The men had cheated, just to get Lindsay to agree to go out with Danny. And because the men had been right, the three women had had to tell Mac that they were the one's who'd broken the machine, which had pissed him off a bit, (emphasise the bit!) and they'd also had to pay for dinner. They only found out about this when Adam had met them at the restaurant and had said that he had given Danny the results before their deal, but also wanted dinner to be paid for by someone else, so he'd been in on it too.

This had caused Stella, Lindsay and Peyton to really want revenge on the men, so together they had come up with the perfect plan to embarrass them.

Lindsay's knowledge of Poker had helped, and Stella's suggestion of Strip Poker had been the idea that they had come up with.

"Embarrass them by putting naked photos of them around the lab." Peyton had suggested, which caused the other two to laugh. All had agreed that it would be the perfect way for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you thought and also if you would like me to continue with this story and any suggestions you might have for revenge, cause otherwise i'll just leave it as it is.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Angel-of-vampires**


End file.
